The New Fairies of DWMA
by Darker than Death
Summary: Fairy Tail has a new mission! To enroll in school! But this isn't an ordinary school, it's DWMA! Can Fairy Tail and Soul Eater get along or will this be a huge mess? Well you will have to read and see. Not a Lucy Soul pairing!
1. The New Fairies of DWMA

The New Fairies of DWMA

**Hey Guys! So second fanfic. First crossover XD. I originally wrote this story for my best friend as a Christmas gift, but it's kinda late. This is completely for her. So she got to choose the pairings and what not :(. Well I hope you enjoy and sorry but this is going to be super long.**

**I DO NOT own Fairy Tail or Soul Eater or any of that good stuff.**

It was a quiet normal day in Magnolia. The birds were singing their song, flowers dancing in the wind, and the townspeople cheerfully walking through the town. In the middle of the town sat a big guild called Fairytail. A shout came from the guild, disrupting the peacefulness of the day.

"EHHHHH?" a pink haired guy and a blonde girl screamed simultaneously.

"Natsu, Lucy calm down!" Gray said sliding his hand though his black spikey hair.

"Lucy, Gray is right." Erza said.

Natsu looked at the red head about to say something but then thought better of it knowing Erza could easily cut him in to two pieces in minutes.

A figure behind the group made everyone turn around. There, Master Makarov stood laughing at them all. "Gray, Erza, no need to be mean. You guys are going too."

Gray and Erza looked at each other before screaming in perfect unison "WHAT?"

Natsu pointed his fingers at them while clutching his stomach from laughing so hard. "Ha, look at your faces! Yea, you guys have to go to the stupid school too!"

"Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, let me explain first. Lord Death is an old childhood friend of mine. I asked him if he could do me this favor of enrolling you in his school, DWMA. I wanted you guys to go and observe their… unique magic. Think of it as a mission not only for me but also for yourselves. Also, I want you guys to go there because, well how do I say it… you guys are losers. You don't have many friends other than those who are in the guild and that's just sad. I want you guys to go to school and make new friends. Now Natsu, if I hear anything about you, or ANY of you," he looks at the rest of the group, "getting into a fight or destroying the place like you are all known for, then I will personally see that you are punished" he smirked evilly making even Erza cringe at the thought of his punishment. "Now please look at the letter I got back from him replying to my request.

_Makarov my old friend,_

_How great to hear from you again. I'm pleased to see that you are so interested in my school that you are asking to send some of your guild members to learn here. Of course that is no problem! I have already checked and arranged each one of their schedules. They are attached to the back. The only thing is that I didn't have time to look for available apartments near campus so you are going to have to look. I attached some brochures to the back where you might be able to find good apartments for a nice price. Can't wait until they come to DWMA!_

_~Lord Death_

"What?! We have to live there too?" Natsu screamed before anyone could say anything.

"Does that mean we have to pay the rent? I can't afford paying for both my apartment and one near the school. Oh god what will I do? Well I guess if I take on enough missions I can pay both of them off." Lucy mumbled to herself, letting it all sink in.

"Now another thing I forgot to mention. You guys are not allowed to take any missions considering Fairy Tail while you are at DWMA." Master Makarov said.

Everyone's face fell and they all began talking at once.

"Wait but my rent?" Lucy wailed

"You're telling me I have to live in this stupid apartment at this stupid school and I'm not allowed to get a break to go on a mission. Don't complain to me if I get all fired up and I destroy things." Natsu smirked.

"I won't be able to concentrate without stripping every once in a while! This school seems like that they won't let me strip. If I can't go on missions I'll defiantly lose it." Gray wailed.

"I'm trying to be an S class wizard. How do you suppose I'll get to that level if I won't be able to go on missions? I'll lose my touch!" Erza added.

"Now, now. Lucy. I will pay the rent for the apartments on campus. Don't worry about it. Natsu, Erza, Gray. You cannot go on missions considering Fairy Tail but you _can _go on missions. Lord Deaths school is somewhat like a guild. They have missions as well, but in Death city. There will be a bulletin board at school similar to the one we have here. They have the job along with the price, ranking, and if someone took it, the name of the student who took it. Do you understand now?" Master Makarov looked around the nodding heads. "Any questions?"

Lucy raised her hand and asked confidently, "When do we start?"

Makarov smirked and they all smiled, ready to begin their newest mission. "Tomorrow."

Lucy looked around her room, examining her belongings. "Well I better start packing, and what's better than packing with someone else. Open, Gate of the Canis Minor, Nicola!"

Puuuun pun. Plue appeared out his gate stumbling around Lucy's apartment.

"Well Plue, let's get packing! Help me pick out things?"

Puuun puuun.

"Where should I start?"

Plue stumbled over to her closet, falling down right beside her clothes.

"Well that does seem like a safe place to start. Thanks Plue."

She grabbed around ten short sleeve shirts, three jackets, two hoodies, ten long sleeved shirts, her best five pairs of jeans, her flip flops, slippers, tennis shoes, flats, heels, and two sets of her best pjs; one her comfy lazy one, the other one a but nicer for sleep wear. She grabbed a big bundle of her underwear and bras along with many pairs of socks. She looked her stack of clothes over before deciding that it was a good choice. Her clothes would last a few months before she would have to start wearing things twice. If they were still attending DWMA for that long, then she could always go shopping for more clothes if she ran out.

Lucy nodded, pleased with her quick pick of clothes. She was just about to walk away from her closet when something shiny caught her eye. She turned back around towards her closet and saw her beautiful evening gown her mother once owned. The red shiny dress was prefect for her. The two spaghetti strap that held up the dress made her shoulders look remarkable. The dress fit her small body, tightening just around her curves, bringing them out. The dress also made her look amazingly skinny and still made her boobs look great.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to take this with me right Plue? I don't know, maybe there will be a party or something where I might need this." Lucy gently placed the dress on top of the pile of clothes she was planning to pack.

"Hairbrush, check. Toothbrush, check. Tooth paste, check. Makeup, check. Clothes, check. Props, check. Souvenirs check. Costumes, check. Looks like I got everything! Wait… knowing Lucy she'll probably tell me I'm packing way too much. Maybe I should rethink this."

Erza stood in front of her wagon full of stuff that she took to every mission she went to. Looking over it, she thought to herself, maybe I should remove some things. Slowly, she took apart the wagon, placing everything on her floor in a neat, organized order.

"Let's see, I really don't need this monsters tooth. I can keep it here. I guess I don't need these costumes either… UNLESS there is a play. Then I will defiantly need them! Oh no, what will I do? Should I take them…? I will, just in case." Erza smiled smugly to herself thinking of being the star in the school play. "Well it's always good to stay on the safe side."

Gray fell on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was still letting things sink in. " This seems so unreal. I haven't been to school for so many years. I wonder if people will like me. Well even if they don't, who needs them. Hmmmm… Maybe I should start packing." Gray hopped off his bed, and went to his drawer, grabbing a bag big enough for his belongings. He went around his house throwing random things in his bag.

"Wallet, clothes, toothbrush and paste. Looks like I'm done. If I do need anything, I'll just buy it." He placed his bag by the door, ready for tomorrow and laid back on top of his bed, turning on some music. Once his head hit the pillow, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Lucy finally finished packing when she heard a noise coming from her window. "What the heck?"

Before she could walk over to see what was going on, a pink head of hair popped out from her window.

"Hey Lucy."

"AUGH! Natsu! What are you doing here? How any times have I told you stay out of my house! Or at least use the freaking door!"

Natsu looked at Lucy and started laughing, "You get mad so easily Luce. So have you packed already?"

Lucy ignored the comment about her anger and went back to her suitcase. "Yea, just finishing up. Why aren't you at home packing?"

A confused expression hit Natsu's face. "Come on Lucy, I think you know best out of all people that I can just do it tomorrow morning. It's not like I pack much anyways. Unlike some people I see. What the heck do you have in there?" Natsu pointed at her bulging bag.

"Help me close it will you?" Lucy sat on her suitcase while Natsu started zipping it up. "Let's see. I have my clothes, my hair brush, my favorite blanket, my lucky towel, my story, my letters, jewelry, my comfy pillow, my stuffed teddy bear, nail polish, my wallet, a bathing suit, my tooth brush and tooth paste, and a few other things I thought I might need to take. We have no idea how long we are staying. Just want to be prepared."

Natsu started laughing again, "Girls, I never understand them and there need of packing every single useless thing they can possibly find in their house."

Lucy stuck out her tongue at Natsu. "Hush up. Now go home. It's late and we have to get up early for the train tomorrow.

After Natsu left and Lucy took her shower, she laid in bed thinking of what might happen tomorrow, who the type of people she was going to meet, and then she slowly found herself in a dream.

Gray, Lucy, Natsu, and Erza all met up at the train station at ten the next morning. They all sat down and talked about this new school.

"The only thing that bothers me is that Makarov kept on saying that they have a 'unique type of magic'. I wonder what he meant." Everyone looked toward Erza nodding their heads in agreement.

ALL ABOARD!

"Well I guess we will just have to figure that out on the train ride there." Gray shrugged as he got up.

"Speak for yourself. You won't be the one who's passed out from motion sickness!" Natsu complain while picking up his bag.

"Don't worry Natsu, if you want I'll make it go by a lot faster." Erza smiled sweetly at Natsu.

Natsu cringed and Lucy whispered, "Don't complain or she will really do that, and we all know that when she says that she means she'll just punch you again."

The train ride to Death city was pretty peaceful. Erza sat and admired the beautiful landscape rolling by. Gray was sleeping next to Erza, making little snoring sounds. Lucy was sitting reading her newest romance novel she got at the library. Natsu, laid on the empty seat, unconscious from Erza's knock out.

"Hey look, we are here." Erza pointed to the train stop.

They all sat there and looked at each other before getting up at the same time, saying "Let's go!"

Lucy looked up, almost passed out. "Guys, are we almost there? All this walking is killing me."

"Don't worry Lucy, don't you see the steps? Gray said looking back at the out of breath Lucy.

"STEPS? Oh no, I really am going to die!" Lucy shrieked.

"You know guys, I really wonder what DWMA stand for." Natsu said, finally coming out of his gaze.

"Well Death Weapon Meister Academy, of course." The group all looked up at the strange voice they hear. There, stood a group of people.

" Welcome. Let us introduce you to our amazing school." The boy three white stripes wrapped halfway around his black hair said.

**Sorry that was so long. I just got into this crazy WRITE drive and I couldn't stop… That was just the beginning too! You haven't even truly met the Soul Eater cast yet. Well I hope you liked it! Don't forget to Read and Review! **


	2. Fairy Warnings

Fairy Warnings

**Wow. I did not except this to be so loved but I guess I was wrong. Did I ever tell you guys that you make me so happy? Well you do :) Thank you guys soo much!**

**Nya-Happy-Neko-Chan-Nya: The pairings I'm planning to put in here are LucyxNatsu, GajeelxLevy, and SoulxMaka. I might throw in a few more here in there. I originally wrote this story for my friend so this is all the pairings she loves. Do you have any opinions?**

**Thank you all for following this story! So this chapter, just so you guys understand what's going on, is before Fairy Tail left. Its Soul Eater gang point of views. **

**I DO NOT own Fairy Tail or Soul Eater.**

**Now back to the story:**

**Earlier that day**

_Maka sat in the kitchen eating her breakfast. "Soul! Get in here! We are going to be late for school!" she screamed at the closed door across the hall._

_A muffled noise came from the direction._

"_What? Come out here and tell it to my face!" Maka shouted back at the still shut door._

"_Chill Maka. I'm here, don't worry. I eat faster than you do and we don't have to leave for school for another thirty minutes." Soul said; stepping out of his room fully dressed with his backpack hung over his shoulder._

"_Yes, but don't you remember? Lord Death asked us to come in early today to discuss something with us."_

_Soul checked the clock hanging on the wall. "Crap! We're going to be late! Come on. Let's go!" He grabbed a piece of toast, shoving it in his mouth while putting on his shoes and heading out the door._

"_And you said we were going to be on time." Maka mumbled to herself before rushing out the door, following Soul. _

"_Agh Soul slow down!" Maka yelled, all out of breath._

_Soul glanced back and smirked. "Geez Maka, you really aren't a morning person! Well sure I'll slow down, but do you remember what happened last time someone was late to go see Lord Death when he personally asked them to come see him early? But sure, we can walk at your pace."_

_With that, Maka sprinted past Soul. "Hurry up! Come on!" The stories about what happened to kids that came to a meeting with Lord Death late lingered at the back of her mind. Of course no one knew if it was true, but the story doesn't end well for the kids, and Maka did not feel like taking and risks._

_Soul and Maka saw Lord Death sipping his usual cup of tea._

"_Maka, Soul, how's it going? I'm so happy you are here. We just have to wait a little but longer bef-"_

"_The GREAT star has arrived!" A voice boomed out of nowhere._

"_What the heck is Blackstar doing here?" Soul asked Lord Death looking very annoyed. _

"_I'm so sorry we are late. Blackstar took some time getting out of the house." Tsubaki apologized._

"_HEY? Why are you guys here? I thought Lord Death only called us." Blackstar said, finally noticing Soul and Maka standing there._

"_Lord Death called us too, Blackstar." Said Maka._

"_And all for a good reason! But we just have to wait a bit…" Lord Death trailed off when the sound of a door opening came from nearby._

"_WOOOOHOOO! Wow! Look at all these people!" A voice shrieked._

"_Patty, hush. You really just need to calm down." Another voice came for the same direction as the shriek._

"_Liz, Patty, come on, we don't want to keep them waiting for too long." Came another deeper voice._

_Everyone looked up and saw Kid, Patty, and Liz coming in._

_Soul and Blackstar looked up and started yelling randomly, "What are you doing here? No one called for you. This is a private discussion with Lord Death. GO AWAY!"_

_Kid took one look at the idiots before turning to his father. "Sorry father, I had a bit of business to take care of before coming. You had something you wanted to talk to us about?"_

_Lord Death bounced twice, "Yes, yes I do. Now that everyone is here, I wanted to talk to you all about a very important matter."_

_With that, everyone turned their attention on Lord Death._

"_Now Kid, you know my old friend Makarov, right?" Kid nodded, allowing Lord Death to turn to the rest of the students, "Well back in the day, when I was still much younger then you all, I had a very good friend, Makarov. We were always very close. We had secret handshakes, a secret base, our own language and everything. It wasn't even like we were friends, but brothers. We went our own ways after graduating high school but we still kept in touch. Now, last week I got a letter from him, asking me if he could send some of his… what's the word…. Umm… pupils, yes that could work, to come to our school for the rest of the year. Of course I replied immediately after, saying it was a great idea. Now because the school year is more than half way over, I want them not to feel like outcasts. That's why I called you all here. I wanted to ask you if you could be their guides for a bit when they first get here."_

_Everyone had a blank look on their face._

_Patty snapped back into reality before the rest could "I think that sounds so much fun!"_

_Maka smiled at Patty, "Yea! Who knows, maybe they are really nice! I'm in for it."_

_Liz and Kid nodded their heads in agreement._

_Blackstar jumped up screaming, "Of course I'll do it! If they want to be able to survive this school, they are going to have to know a great star like me first!"_

_Tsubaki laughed, "Well, I guess I'm in then."_

_Everyone looked at Soul, waiting for his reply._

"_Whatever. It couldn't hurt." Soul shrugged._

"_Yay! I knew you guys were the perfect bunch to ask! So they should be coming tomorrow. Here are their schedules. Their first day here I want you to be with the as much as possible. They are almost all put in classes that you have so that won't be a problem. If by any chance they aren't or you are still giving them a tour, then you are allowed to skip the class, but only if it's necessary. I them to be as comfortable as possible." He looked over at Soul and Blackstar, "Please don't start a fight with them okay?" Lord Death smiled, looking very happy._

"_So what are they like? The new students that is." Kid asked._

"_Well there are four of them two boys and two girls. From what Makarov tells me, they are kind hearted younglings. They are a rowdy bunch, just like you all. They also use magic, just different then the type we use here at our school. I think you will really like them. Their names are Lucy, Gray, Natsu, and Erza. I think you guys will really like them."_

_Everyone nodded standing up._

"_Before you all go, I wanted to remind you that they are coming early tomorrow so please make sure you aren't late. And also I just wanted to thank you. I knew I could count on you all to help me out on this one." Lord Death waved._

"_Sure thing!" Everyone called back before leaving._

_Soul turned to Maka, "I wonder what they are like."_

"_Well I guess we will find out tomorrow." Maka smiled at Soul before turning to Blackstar and Tsubaki._

"_Blackstar, please don't be late. I'll see you tomorrow Tsubaki."_

"_Bye! And don't worry we will be there on time." Tsubaki called back to Maka, already halfway down the hall._

"_I hope this turns out okay." Kid muttered under his breath._

Present time

Now looking at the group climbing up the steps, Maka's mind started to wander. Where they nice? What did they do for fun? How was their old school like? Will they like DWMA? Will they like us? Will they like ME?

A voice made her snap back into reality. It was Soul mumbling to Kid.

Maka turned her attention back to the group and looked them over. In the group was a tall, tan guy with pink spikey hair. He had black eyes and sharp teeth when he smiled. He was wearing some sort of white scarf that looked scaly along with a black vest that showed off his nice muscles. Next to him stood a tall, toned, black haired guy with dark eyes. He wore a long white coat with a red shirt underneath it. Beside them stood a girl with light brown eyes. Her blonde, shoulder length hair was tied up in a blue ribbon to the right side of her head. She was wearing a white shirt with a blue strip going across her huge chest and blue outlining the collar, zipper, and arm holes. With the shirt she wore a blue short skirt held up by a brown leather belt. Hanging off the belt was a pouch with something shiny in it. Kinda looks like keys Maka thought. Something pink on the girl's right hand caught Maka's attention. Looking away from the blonde, she looked at the scarlet haired girl next to her. This girl looked different than the others due to her attire. She was wearing some sort of metal armor that had a yellow cross across the front. Behind the cross was a red shape that looked like the thing on the blonde girl's hand. With the armor she wore a blue skirt that was about two inches above her knee and tall black leather boots. Maka could slightly make out a blue-ish color peeking out from under the armor on her left arm.

Maka heard the blonde hair girl start talking "Guys, are we almost there? All this walking is killing me." Maka noticed her huffing and puffing.

"Don't worry Lucy, don't you see the steps? The black haired boy replied to the blonde.

So she must be Lucy, Maka thought to herself.

"STEPS? Oh no, I really am going to die!" Lucy shrieked.

"You know guys, I really wonder what DWMA stand for." The pink haired boy said.

We all laughed, realizing this was where we would come in. "Well Death Weapon Meister Academy, of course." Maka and everyone said at the same time, watching their puzzled faces look up at them, finally noticing that someone was there.

" Welcome. Let us introduce you to our amazing school." Kid said.

**So that was that! Sorry it took so long to update. I'll try to update them much faster. I'm also planning on writing another story as well. So you got the Soul Eater group's point of view. These two chapters were more like an introduction but things will definitely get better! Don't forget to read and review!**


	3. Fairy Guides

**Fairy Guides**

**Sorry I haven't updated this in such a long time. Had so much stuff I had to do. The amazing reviews and the bundles to favorites make me so happy! If it wasn't for you, I probably would have stopped the story at chapter 2. By the way, if you guys have any ideas you want to add in then just leave a review or PM me and I will see if I can try to add them in. **

**I DO NOT own Fairy Tail or Soul Eater.**

**Alrighty, on to the story:**

Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Lucy looked up at the seven people standing in front of them.

"Do you guys know who those people are?" Gray whispered so only they could hear.

"I have no idea. I wonder why they are here." Erza whispered back.

"More importantly, why are they smiling at us like that? It's creeping me out!" Lucy shivered, proving her point.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, WHY ARE YOU HERE and umm what was the last one?" Natsu screamed at the people in front of them making Erza and Lucy shriek in surprise of Natsu's outburst.

Natsu regained his train of thoughts and started screaming again, "Oh yea! WHY ARE YOU SMILING SO CREEPILY AT US?"

"NATSU! Why did you say that?" Erza whispered harshly at him.

"Well you guys wanted to know the answers to all those questions and the only way for that to happen is to ask. Right Lucy?"

Natsu looked over at Lucy who was frozen in shock. He could hear her mumble to herself. 'Oh god, why did he say that? Oh god what if they hate us now. Oh god, they do hate us now. Oh god oh god oh god.'

"Mmmmhhhhmmmm" A sound of someone clearing their throat came from above them. "Well, let me introduce ourselves then." The kid with the three white stripes wrapped halfway around his black hair regained his composure first. "My name is Death the Kid. Those two," he pointed to two blonde girls standing next to him, "Are Liz Thompson," the taller of the two with long blonde hair, "and Patty Thompson, "the shorter one." Liz waved politely and Patty jumped up and down waving like a maniac. "That one over there is Maka Albarn," Kid continued, pointing to the blond girl with pig tails. "Next to her is Soul Eater Evans," he pointed to the white haired boy with sharp pointy teeth. Maka smiled and waved while Soul just smirked in their direction. "That one is Black Star," Kid pointed at the boy with spikey blue hair, "and next to him is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa." The girl with the black long pony tail waved happily when Kid pointed at her; Black Star just gave them a nod, looking at them up and down.

"Well I'm Erza Scarlet. This is Lucy Heartfilla, Natsu Dragneel, and Gray Fullbuster." The red head pointed at each of them in turn.

Lucy happily smiled and waved. Natsu just shrugged his shoulders and chuckled while Gray smirked.

'_Wow!'_ Maka thought to herself, _'they look like an odd bunch.'  
_  
"This place is huge!" Lucy exclaimed, looking up at the big school.

"It was built specially by my father. Perfect in so many ways." Kid said as they all admired the building.

"Looks kinda creepy if you asked me. All the weird looking faces and dark gloomy colors." Gray stated.

Maka, Soul, Kid, and Tsubaki all turned around to argue but what they saw made them all scream.

"AHHHHHHGHH!" Maka and Tsubaki were blushing furiously while Soul glared at Gray. Kid just stood there, frozen in shock. Gray watched their faces change, utterly confused.

"Wh-"

"GRAY! Put your clothes back on!" Erza screamed, interrupting his confusion.

Gray looked down and saw himself wearing only his boxers. "AHHH! When did this happen?!"

Kid started shaking uncontrollably. "What the heck is wrong with him?" Gray asked, ignoring the fact that he was still naked.

"Y-y-y-you are so…" Kid pointed at Gray's toned chest, "so UNSYMMETRICAL! How dare you live on this planet! You're awful!" Kid pointed at Gray's insignia.

Gray blinked a couple times, "wait… you mean my guild sign? We all have one."

"Yea" Natsu agreed.

With that Lucy stuck out her right hand revealing the same sign on Gray's chest but in pink. Erza shifted her body armor, showing the sign on the left upper arm in dark blue. Natsu turned a bit, allowing his red sign right under his left shoulder to be seen.

'_So that's what that odd shape was.' _Maka wondered in her head.

"So that means… you are ALL unsymmetrical! You are horrid creatures that aren't even worthy living on this planet! You are all such disgraceful… THINGS! Your breasts aren't even symmetrical!" Kid grabbed Lucy's chest to prove his point.

"What are you doing?!" Lucy shrieked in shock.

"Don't touch her you pervert!" Natsu stepped in, eyes burning up. "Who are you to call us unsymmetrical, unworthy creatures? You only have those stupid stripes on one side of your head!"

"Oh no." Patty whispered.

"You've done it now. Once you start it, he just won't stop." Liz looked over at Natsu.  
Kid dropped to the floor in a little ball, banging his fists against the ground. "You're right! I know! I'm so awful. I should die. A terrible thing like ME is not worthy to live in this world. I am just unsymmetrical garbage! Look at me. I'm so worthless! AHHHHH!"

"Geez what the heck is wrong with that guy? He is melting down even worse than Juvia does when she sees Gray with another girl!" Natsu said laughing at Gray's sour face.

"Well sorry to ruin this… moment but do you guys want a tour around campus or what? We do love missing class but we don't want to miss too much of it." Soul interrupted the chaos of the group.

Kid stood up, finished with his rage fit. Erza gave Gray and Natsu an icy glare, stopping any further violence that was about to happen between them.

"Alright! We are ready when you guys are." Lucy smiled and followed Soul and Maka, who were leading everyone inside the building.

...….

"Here is the mission board. It's where the students come to see what missions are open for taking and what missions are already taken." Maka said, pointing at big green board with a red frame and a skull in the middle. On the board were rectangular sized plaques. A piece of paper with 'working' written on it was attached to some of the plaques.

"Hey, that looks a whole lot like our request board…." Lucy stated to the group.

"Well anyways you guys don't have to worry about the missions. Just let a big star like me take care of that. You guys would probably get hurt." Black Star said in a-matter-of-fact tone.

"What do you mean by 'big star like me'?" Natsu asked suspiciously.

"Well I am going to surpass god one day, so naturally that means I am a big star." Black Star told Natsu.

"What are you thinking? You aren't that great that you are going to surpass god! There are thousands of people better then you and even bigger stars than you!" Natsu argued back.

"Like what? Name them. Or is that too hard for a boy with pink hair?" Black Star yelled.

"The hell?! Your hair is BLUE! Not much better than pink! And the sun is a bigger star than you! And I could beat you in a fight right here right now!" Natsu yelled back, challenging Black Star.

"You are so on! And get ready to lose to me, the biggest assassin ever!" Black Star yelled, getting ready to attack Natsu.

"BREAK IT UP!" Erza yelled. "NATSU! Remember what Master told us before we left? NO FIGHTING! You haven't even been here for a day yet and you already fighting?!"

"Sorry Erza." Natsu shrunk back down terrified of Erza's glare. Even Black Star backed off, shaken by Erza's scary look.

"Anyways..." Liz quickly interrupted before things started to get bad again. "Let's take you to your apartments now. We can show you the classes tomorrow."

"Well looks like we are here!" Tsubaki pointed at the building in front of them. "Looks like you all are going to be in the same apartment building." She smiled and started going up the flight of stairs.

"Gosh how many stairs are in this place? I am going to be so sore when we get back home!" Lucy complained, huffing out of breath again.  
Erza handed Maka the key to the apartments and they all went in one by one. Liz and Patty decided to go check out the other rooms and make sure they were all okay.

"AHHHHHH! There is a burglar in this room!" Liz voice carried to the room where everyone was in.

'_A burglar?' _ Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Erza all looked at each other before running out into the hallway.

"Don't get near me you big metal burglar! Don't get your piercings near me!" Liz voice was heard again.

"Big…metal burglar..?" Lucy said out loud, very confused.

Erza ran inside the room where Liz's voice was heard from, ready to punch whoever this burglar was. The sight made her laugh. Patty was sitting on the bed next to a blue haired girl petting two cats while Liz was standing in the corner, hands in front of her face in a protecting pose, scrunching away from a tall person.

Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Kid, Black Star, Gray, Natsu, and Lucy all ran in to the room. Soul, Maka, Kid, Tsubaki, and Black Star stared at the people very confused, but Natsu, Lucy, and Gray looked even more confused than that.

"Happy, Panther Lily, Gajeel, Levy…what are you guys doing here?" Erza asked.

**So what did you guys think? The heck! Gajeel and Levy are here now too? Well I guess next chapter you will have to see what's going on. Also I've been wanting to write that Natsu Black Star part for a while but I feel like that one turned out pretty bad so I will have a few more fights between them a couple more times in the story. Fairy Tail found out about Kid's… habit and Soul Eater found out about Gray's… hobby XD. Well don't forget to read and review! And I promise I will update sooner this time!**


	4. Fairy Tours

**Fairy Tours**

**HEY GUYS! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, had a bunch of stuff to deal with and I had a bad case of writers block, but that is all better now! Thank you so much for those who review, follow, or favorite my story. Without you guys I probably wouldn't be continuing this but now that I know you guys like it, I have to. Also thank you Berry9704 for giving me this great idea and helping me on this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own FAIRY TAIL or SOUL EATER or any of that stuff.**

**Annnnnddd ACTION: **

"Ga-ga-gajeel? Levy? What the hell are you doing here?" Gray stammered.

Levy looked over from where she was sitting next to Patty. "Well it's actually a long story, but putting it shortly, Master asked us to come here."

"Aye! Natsu, aren't you happy to see me? I was really sad when I heard you left without me, but I decided to forgive you once Master told us we had to come too!" Happy flew over to Natsu and landed in his arms.

"Am I hallucinating or did that cat just fly?" Soul looked over at Maka, hoping for an explanation. "I'm more worried about the part that he can also talk." Maka said.

"Hold on… you guys know this burglar and his…flying… talking… cat?" Liz quickly moved from the corner she was once trapped in to stand next to her sister. She looked over at her friends who were still standing at the door way, trying to see if they had any idea on what was going on. But to her disappointment, they were looking just as confused at the blue hair girl holding a small black cat and the guy with a bunch of piercings standing next to the blue cat that could not only talk, but fly.

"Maybe he is like Blaire. She can talk when she turns into a cat. And she has her powers that can make her fly. Maybe this blue cat is actually a witch in disguise." Tsubaki thought out loud.

Lucy looked over at Tsubaki completely bewildered. "…Witch? Why would she say that… and who is Blaire?" She mumbled under her breath, which only Natsu and Gajeel could hear due to their Dragon-like hearing but they just brushed it aside.

"Um actually Levy and Gajeel are part of our guild, and Happy and Natsu are almost never apart, just like Panther Lily and Gajeel. But why did Master ask you to come?" Lucy turned to her blue haired friend after explaining everything to those who were still confused.

"Almost the same reason he asked you guys to come. Maybe a bit different… He asked Gajeel to come because he isn't," she giggled at this part, "he isn't very… social. Apparently Master thinks he needs more friends." Levy couldn't stop laughing at this point.

"I don't get why he sent me here. If I want friends, I can make some really easily." Gajeel gruffed, defending himself from Levy's laughing.

"And so Gajeel won't be lonely, Master sent me along." Levy regained herself and continued. "But before we left, Master told me he also wanted me to go because he thought I would love to learn about the type of magic people use here and about the history behind this old city, so of course I couldn't give this chance up; I had to come. And Natsu, you know how much Happy missed you, so he insisted on coming along, and Panther Lily goes where Gajeel goes."

"That does make sense. Gajeel isn't very good with people." Lucy tried to stifle her laughter into her hands. Levy saw Lucy trying to hide her laugh, making Levy burst out again. The two leaned on each other laughing as they imagined Gajeel talking on the phone for hours with his 'friends'. The thought of Gajeel actually being social made the two crack up. They stood there for a bit longer, clutching their stomachs, before straightening back up, wiping the new tears glittering from the corner of their eyes.

"Wait, how did you guys get in here in the first place?" Soul asked from his place at the door.

"And why would we have to tell you old man?" Gajeel sneered at Soul.

"Who are you calling old? I'm younger than you!" Soul sneered back.

"Well that stupid white hair of yours definitely says otherwise."

"You really are bad with people! No wonder you were sent here to make friends. Good luck, cause with that attitude of yours, you'll just scare everyone away."

"Gajeel! Stop you're being rude! He only asked you a question! Maybe you really aren't ready to make friends." Levy scowled at Gajeel before things got even worse.

"But really… how did you guys get in here?" Erza asked, curious how the odd pair of doubles got into their room.

"Old man Makarov gave us the key before we left. He wasn't sure if you guys would already be in your rooms or not and he didn't want us to stand outside and cause a commotion. Apparently we weren't supposed to bring unnecessary attention to ourselves." Gajeel said, cooling down a bit.

"Well that didn't work out to well now did it?" Natsu mumbled to himself, a little mad that the second dragon slayer showed up. He wanted some time away from the guild that he could spend with his team. He glanced over at Lucy, a little disappointed he wouldn't have much alone time with her anymore, now that Levy was here.

"Anyways," Erza took charge, "I don't think you guys were formally introduced, right? Levy, Gajeel, these are some students that go here. They are the ones that first welcomed us and showed us to our rooms. The girl you terrorized earlier is Liz, and her sister Patty is sitting next to her. The guy you first rudely made fun of is Soul and the girl standing next to him is Maka. Over there is Death the Kid, Tsubaki, and Black Star." Erza introduced everyone, glaring at Gajeel when she got to Soul and Liz. "Guys, these are our friends and guild mates, Levy, Gajeel, Happy, and Panther Lily."

"Well it's nice to meet you!" Levy smiled happily at her soon to be friends.

"It's nice to meet you too, and sorry for cutting this short but there are still more apartments we have to show you guys and more places to go for the tour." Maka smiled right back.

"Oh, I thought we were all going to be in the same building but in different apartments." Lucy looked over at Erza, who always was in charge of things, but Erza simply shook her head indicating she had just as much knowledge as Lucy.

"Nope. Lord Death told us that his friend Makarov found two unoccupied buildings with different apartment rooms. One is for the boys and one for the girls, or however you guys wish to split it up. They aren't too far away from each other either!" Tsubaki chimed in.

"Well I guess we can head to the other building then. This took up too much time from the tour anyways. Let's go!"

After seeing the other building, which was almost identical to the one they were just in, the seven students led the eight guests into the school to finish up the tour. Erza was very surprised when she saw the designs and set ups of the classrooms. In every class doorway they stopped at, she peered into the room a bit longer than the others while Tsubaki, Liz, or Maka told them about the rooms and what they were for. Natsu drooled over the huge cafeteria, with the sweet savory smell drifting up his nose. Gray checked out the firing range a bit longer than necessary, and Gajeel reminded himself to try out the running track soon. Levy took her time admiring the school garden, smelling every flower and touching every fountain. After finally dragging everyone from their favorite spot, the students showed them the outside of the Death Room, the rest of the classrooms, the dispensary (nurse's office), the shower rooms, the dojo, the dance studio (Which wasn't really used for dancing but more for beginners training), the rest of the school grounds, the lockers, some of the dormitories, the information management room (which was for the staff and the highest trusted members of the school), the visitor's residence, and the dark dungeons.

"Our last stop for today." Maka smiled faintly, a little out of breath from all the walking and tour seeing.

"Here is our library." Tsubaki said, leading Gray, Natsu, Erza, Gajeel, Happy, Panther Lily, Levy, and Lucy inside. As soon as Lucy stepped in she froze, looking all around her. In the huge room there were bookshelves reaching up to the ceiling, stocked with colorful books. Around the room were handfuls of big tables and chairs meant for studying or reading. Huge pillars holding up stairs were placed around the room. In every corner were mountains of books stacked up in hills. In almost every other square on the floor sat piles stacked up with books.

"Wow." Lucy whispered, taking in all of the colors, and sights of the books. "This is amazing. Can we pleased stay here for a bit? I really want to take a look around. I promise it won't be too long." She looked over at Soul, Maka, and Kid with pleading eyes.

"Oh why not." Soul said, "As those idiots won't destroy anything." He looked over at Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel who had already started fighting and shouting.

Lucy walked away from the massive mess of words and punches and looked around the room, not sure where to start. She saw Levy examining a bookshelf ten times taller than the short mage. Her eyes swept the room, until they fell on a promising mountain of books in one of the corners. She walked over and picked up a book. "Hmmm the _Ten ways to find a Meister_" Lucy read the book title out loud. She was just about to flip open the book when something yellow caught her eye. She looked at the pile again and right at the top sat a bright yellow book, tempting her to grab it from the end of the pile. Something about it dragged her to it, like a magnet. Lucy stood on her tiptoes, hand stretched out trying to reach the book. Sadly it wasn't as easy as that and Lucy fell, unbalanced. "Well I guess I'll just have to climb up." Lucy grabbed a nearby chair and placed it as close to the pile without squishing any books in the process. She stretched out her arms again, reaching for the book, but the chair was nowhere near the book. She flailed her arms around, hoping for some change in the books position, but in her attempt, the book simply slid farther away from her reach. "Dang it! Well desperate times call for desperate measures right?" Lucy thought as she put the chair back and started climbing up the huge mountain of books. She picked her steps carefully to not put too much of her weight on the books. She threw off her shoes so avoid the books getting muddy as she made her way up. With each step she felt worse and worse, Lucy was raised to respect books and to step on them like this was hurting her inside. Her pain slowly went away as she spotted the book. Extending her arms out slowly, she grabbed the book and jumped off the mountain. When she touched the ground again, she danced her w inning jig, happy she finally got her book. She looked at the cover, slowly opening the book and started to read.

"Yo Lucy! You read to go? We've been here for hours now! I'm bored and hungry!" Natsu's voice boomed across the quiet library.

"SSSHHHH! You'll disturb those who are actually trying to read!" Gray yelled at Natsu.

"Both of you hush up and learn how to whisper!" Erza scowled at them, giving them her famous death glare. They instantly quieted now, too scared to move.

"So what did you find? Anything good?" Maka asked Lucy, who was still reading her yellow book.

"Yea, actually this book here is very interesting. I was wondering maybe you could show me where he is? Maybe if I could go visit him?" Lucy's smile widened at each word.

"Who are you talking about Lucy?" Soul asked very confused.

Lucy closed her book and showed the seven students. Suddenly, their happy faces changed to disgusted as they read the title. Kid and Black Star especially looked grossed out. A firm frown sat on their face and their eyebrows pinched together. Their eyes turned into little slits.

"What is it? Are you guys okay?" Lucy looked at the group of disgusted faces and started to worry that she did something wrong.

"Luce, what was the title of that book?" Natsu asked, very curious on what made all of their expressions change.

Lucy turned the book around, showing Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Panther Lily, Levy, Natsu and Happy the book title.

"Huh? What does that mean." Gray asked.

They slowly read the name out loud "Excalibur…?"

**HAHA! So what did you think? In the next chapter I'm hoping to get them to see Excalibur but this is all thanks to Berry9704 Thanks a bunch! Read and review!**


	5. Fairy Stories

**OKAY! So I'm uber duber sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. I was in trouble and then I got really lazy, and once I finally got the chance to write, I did some research. Because you waited so patiently, this chapter will be very long, and before people tell me it's not, it's 9 pages on Microsoft Word, and 3,353 words. So this flash back is word for word. As in I watched the episode where they meet Excalibur and wrote down everything they said, that is why it took me so long. Sorry for grammar problems :P And for all of those who reviewed and favorite this, thank you so much. Don't forget to review, and if you have anything you want me to add, go for it. Berry9704 gave me the idea to do this. So thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: SOUL EATER and FAIRY TAIL are NOT owned by DARKER THAN DEATH what so ever!**

**Anddddd ACTION:**

Fairy Stories

"Ex...Ex...Excalibur" Kid shuddered the name out slowly, shivering with every syllable.

"Why the hell would you want to see that creep?!" Black star asked Lucy in an almost disgusted tone.

"What's so bad about him anyways?" Natsu asked, curious to know if he could go fight this guy. "Is he tough or something?"

"Hahaha no. Quite the opposite actually." Kid shook his head.

"Well then what is wrong with him?" Lucy asked. She looked down at the book a little frustrated. After all, she put a lot of effort to get that book, and to think that there was something wrong with Excalibur didn't make much sense to her.

"Ugh sometimes at night I can still hear him in my head. That useless bastard. I remember it so well. We were in the library. Black Star was with Sid because he got in trouble." Kid sat down, ready to tell the story.

"Yea! I remember. He wanted me to clean the whole entire library!" Black Star exclaimed.

****Flashback!****

"So, what am I supposed to do?" Black Star looked around the room in annoyance.

"Cleaning. Putting the library back in order." Sid scowled at Black Star

"Huh? No way, that's a big pain!" Black Star complained.

"Listen you, on your last extracurricular lesson, you didn't nab a single soul, did you?" Sid replied.

"That's what remedial lessons are for, right? I'm always doing them, so I understand it well. I don't want any of this plain remedial stuff! Cleaning?! Ugh! That won't make me stand out. _You _do it!" Black Star scoffed and sneered at the dead teacher in front of him. "Isn't there anything else to do? Like when I fought the professor?"

"Look Black Star, your power is up in the top level of your class. And yet you're a perpetual no-soul remedial-lesson fanatic. You have to feel bad for Tsubaki, who's trying so hard." Sid leaned in, talking in his annoyed tone. He walked towards the door before sticking his head back out and yelling, "Right now, what you need is punishment. Do something you don't like, and mend your ways!"

"You can help me, if you want." Black Star called back with his hands on his hips.

"I don't pamper my students. That's not the kind of man I was." Sid flailed his hand in a Shut-up-and-get-to-work kind of way before shutting the door behind him.

"Tch. What do I do about this?" The bluenett looked back at the stacks of books behind him.

A couple minutes later, Black Star was sitting on a pile of the bulky books, rocking back in forth from laughter at the colorful comic book in his hands. "Charisma Justice is the best! He's the next biggest guy after me! So they've even got comics in the library! I'm gonna skip the professor's class tomorrow, and come here again!"

"Hey, you! Keep it down in the library!" A voice yelled at the laughing blue head.

"Sorry!" Black Star smiled an apologizing smile and looked at the source of the voice. "Kid? What, are you here to be punished, too?" He asked, surprised to see the reaper here.

"I'm here to borrow a book. I wanted to look at some magnificent work of art. I'd like to take the book that's under your bottom. Do you mind?" Kid replied in a monotone voice, looked at the book that Black Star was sitting on.

"Oh, this?" He asked, handing the book over to Kid and read the title over his shoulder. "What is that? E…eckesuka…libar…?" Black Star sounded out the title.

"Excalibur." Kid corrected him, seeing that he had no lucky in sounding it out correctly.

"What's that?" Black Star asked again.

"They say it's a legendary sword, also called the Holy Sword. The one who pulls the sword from the ground and, and frees it, will be named a hero, and extolled forever. I've heard that someone who obtained Excalibur in the past even rose to become a king." Kid's face suddenly changed into an overjoyed puppy look and said "I'm certain such a sword possess beautiful symmetry. How wonderful." Sparkles glowed around his happy face.

"Hero! King! That's perfect for me!" Black Stars face glowed and stars were seen in his eyes.

"Yeah, Excalibur." Stein said, coming out of nowhere.

"What? Professor, are you here to be punished, too?" The blue bubble head leaned forward and asked the professor innocently.

"What are talking about?" Stein looked at the assassin oddly.

"Do you know anything about the Holy sword?" Kid practically begged the professor.

"The Holy Sword Excalibur… was too much for even me." He turned, not facing the two students anymore.

"What?! You made an attempt at it?" Black Star asked surprised, even sweating a bit, while Kid just looked in a bit of awe and said "To think even you couldn't pull it out, Professor…The Holy Sword Excalibur." Kid pulled the book closer to his face, examining the title closely.

"Now I'm really interested!" Black Star laughed.

** Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Black Star and Kid looked at the huge waterfall standing before them.

"This is it?" Kid asked looking down at the yellow book to double check.

"Yahoo! The Holy Sword is up there?" Black Star asked, hands on his hips and a goofy smile on his face.

"Mm-hmm. More precisely, if you climb up here, there appears to be a cave." Kid shoved the book under his arm and stuck out the other hand. Little black, snake-like skulls came out of the purple light from his hand, and suddenly his hover board appeared. Kid jumped on it, leaving Black Star looking confused.

"Hey, no fair! Black Star yelled at the reaper who had already flown half way up the waterfall. "Damn, rich kids have all the nice things!" Black Star muttered, climbing up the rocks next to the waterfall. "I'm not falling behind!" He yelled, climbing on his arms and legs faster and faster. The assassin jumped up when he reached the top of the rocky cliff, landing in water. He looked around and realized he was in a cave.

"Where did Kid go? Inside there?" The blunette wondered, looking inside the cave.

"Black Star…" a voice came somewhere from above Black Star. He looked behind him and saw Kid hanging on to a rounded rock, talking in a bored tone. "I can't come down, because of the water. My pants will get wet."

"What are you doing?" Black Star asked the reaper.

"Carry me." Death the Kid stated, making it sound like a demand.

"Idiot. Stay there forever." Black Star walked away from Kid and into the cave, trudging in the water.

"To think that such a hurdle awaited me." Kid said, still hanging to the rock.

"The path to the Holy Sword is such cruel one." Kid said, somehow managed to get on Black Star's back while carrying an umbrella in one hand and the opened book in the other.

"You are completely useless." Black Star huffed in annoyance.

"Let me handle the water from above. You take care of the water below." Kid held the umbrella over the two students to prove his point. "We are getting rough treatment from both high and low. This way would be impassable all alone. This is quite the hurdle." Kid said, reading the yellow book.

"You really are useless." Black Star grumbled.

Suddenly, Black Star looked up, making Kid look up, and there, in front of them, they saw a fairy with a blue glow around her.

"Oh, my!" The fairy exclaimed at the visitors happily.

"Oh, a fairy! What's she doing here?" Black Star leaned in, in awe at the fairy.

"This is the place where the Holy Sword is. It shouldn't be surprising that there are fairies here. Is Excalibur up ahead?" The reaper asked the fairy.

The fairies happy face suddenly turned into a disgusted one. Her eyebrows furrowed together and her mouth turned into a frowning smirk. Her eyes shrunk into slits, and she looked to her right, making her eyeballs look completely white. "Uh-huh…" She said in a disgusted voice that matched her facial expression. She turned around and flew away.

"What was that for? That was unpleasant." The blue headed bot looked a bit angry at the fairies actions.

Kid and Black Star walked for a while, on dry ground now, until they reached another body of water. "It looks like it dead-ends here." Kid said, holding the book open.

"Hey, is that it?" Black Star's eyes widened at the sight in front of them.

"Mm-hmm, no doubt about it." Kid looked down at the yellow book again. "The Holy Sword, Excalibur."

The two boys walked toward the sword, staring at its beauty. Light from the outside poured in, making the sword sparkle. The gold hilt shinned brightly, the designs carved in it were beautifully defined, with amazing details.

"Awesome…" Black Star said in complete amazement.

"The air is vibrating." Kid observed. "Apparently, what it says in this book about the one who obtains the Holy Sword, being named a hero, and given glory forevermore is true. Besides, look at it." Kid said in all seriousness, "such precisely detailed ornamentation, and I don't see a single nick on the blade. This is indeed worthy of the name Holy Sword! The Holy Sword, which can only be pulled out by the chosen hero. I-I want it…! " Kid's face lit up, a little blush shown on his cheeks in admiration.

Black Star suddenly pulled the sword out of the ground with no effort at all; Kid's face turned shocked.

"Yay! I'm a hero! Yahoo!" Black Star pranced around screaming with the sword in his hands.

"W-what…?" Kid fell to the floor in dismay. " This is some mistake! Not to be rude, but you're in no way a hero!" Kid cried while Black Star pranced around yelling, "I'm a hero! A hero, that's me! Yahoo! Yahoo!"

"Would you mind a do-over?" Kid asked, suddenly standing up straight.

"Huh? What, that didn't count? Sure. It will be the same each time though." Black Star said smugly and stuck the sword back in the ground.

Kid stood in front of it, preparing himself, for this, taking deep breaths. "Let me do it this time."

"No way, no way! The Holy Sword has chosen me! Big ol' me!" The bluenette bragged.

Kid stretched his arm out, hand almost touching the hilt of the sword before stopping and trembling inches away from it. His eyebrow started to twitch as he slowly knelt down on the balls of his feet and pulled out a handkerchief, wiping the hilt. "There's no telling who touched it up to now, after all." He spoke to no one in particular.

"Hurry up and do it!" Black Star huffed.

Kid stood up and grabbed the sword, eyebrows twitching, and he pulled it out with just as much ease as is companion did minutes before. "I pulled it out!"

"Huh?! What is this?! Are you sure the hole hasn't gotten loose?" Black Star asked in utter confusion.

"Welcome young ones" A voice came from a big, shiny sword.

"The holy sword!" Black Star exclaimed, excited to finally see it.

"Forgive the belated salutations. I am Excalibur" The voice said. Suddenly the sword started to glow in kids hands. Kid and Black Star shielded their eyes from the bright light that appeared. When they looked back up, they saw a weird white creature standing in front of them and the sword was nowhere in sight.

"H-how incredibly... ...lame. Black Star claimed, looking at the odd thing, "_You're_ the holy sword? Looking like that? Ultra lame!" Black Star said trying to hold his laughter in.

Kid laughed at his companion's remark.

"Then if I might ask, who are _you_, looking like _that_? Excalibur shot back, pointing at them with his cane.

"Me? I'm Black St-" Black Star started to say before getting cut off.

"My legend begins in the 12th century. From the looks of you, you must be meisters, right? Where are you from?" Excalibur asked, pointing his long white cane at the blue haired boy.

"Don't go pointing your cane at me like that! It's obnoxious." Black Star shoved the cane away from him.

"We're from the DWMA-" Kid said.

"I know. Let me show you something." Excalibur interrupted the boy.

"You asked. Aren't you gonna listen?" Black Star exclaimed as the white creature started to walk away, "What's with this guy? If you are going to wear clothes, put some pants on,too!

"What is he planning to show us?" The reaper mumbled to Black Star.

"Do you want to hear my legend?" Excalibur pointed his cane at the two in front of him.

"Don't point that cane!" Black Star yelled.

"Do you want to hear the heroic tale?" Excalibur asked again.

"Move your cane, you dirty bastard!" Black Star

"Where have you come from?" Excalibur asked once again.

"Like we said, we came from the DWMA." Black Star said, shoving the annoying cane out of his face.

"What's your favorite number between 1 and 12?" Excalibur asked pointing the cane at him again.

"Huh? between 1 and 12?" Black Star shoves the white stick away as soon as it comes near his face. "One, of course! I won't rest unless I'm number one!" He stuck out his pointer finger.

"Eight for me, because of its symmetry." Kid said matter-of-factly.

"Fools! you have no right to choose!" Excalibur yelled, pointing the cane for the hundredth time. "My legend begins in the 12th century."

"You said to pick our favorite number, didn't you?!" Black Star exclaimed.

"Do you want to hear my legend?" Excalibur repeated himself while sticking out his cane.

"Give it a rest already will you?" Black Star said as a vein popped out of his forehead.

"My legend begins in the 12th century. My mornings begin with a cup of coffee. My afternoons begin with afternoon tea. and my evenings-" Excalibur started his story, ignoring the assassin in front of him.

"Let me guess, booze, right? Seems right for an old man like you." Black Star raised an eyebrow.

"Fool! in the evening, I change into my pajamas, of course!" The white creature exclaimed.

"That's got nothing to do with anything." Black Star said, getting madder every second he was with this guy.

"It's completely irrelevant to the legend. What's more, pajamas-" Kid started talking before being cut off.

"-Fools! Do you know what this hat is?" Excalibur asked.

"-Huh?" The blue haired boy replied.

"I asked you, do you know what this hat is?" The 'Holy Sword' repeated.

"How should I know?" Black Star asked, annoyed.

"I know that it is a silk hat." Kid observed.

"Fools! If you don't know, then I will tell you. The taller a chef's hat is, the greater he is." Excalibur said.

"So what you are trying to say is, you're great-" The reaper got interrupted once more.

"Fool! Whoever said I was a chef?!" Excalibur exclaimed, striking a pose.

"You're positively incoherent!" Black Star leaned in.

"Hmm, this is why I can't abide hayseeds." Excalibur said, striking a different pose.

"You're obnoxious!" Black Star, who was very pissed now, turned around and started screaming into the cave, "You're beyond obnoxious!"

"Calm down black star. Don't let him trip you up." Kid turned calmly to his companion while he gritted his teeth.

"Holy sword my foot!" Black Star screamed into the cave, "what's the deal with this book?! It's completely unreliable!" He turned to Kid, grabbing it from him, which startled the reaper of his quick actions. "Who wrote this?! Author... author..." Black Star mumbled until he found the author's name. "E..eckesuka...libar..?" Kid corrected him with an "Excalibur." "You?!" Black Star screeched and threw the book on the ground.

"I don't give autographs." Excalibur simply said, pointing his cane again.

"In order to become my meister there are 1000 provisions that I would like you to observe. Be sure to look through all of them." Excalibur said while Kid and Black Star held a huge stack of papers.

"Even the backs are filled with writing." Kid remarked, looking at the back of the pages.

"I would greatly like to participate with me in number 452,the five hour recitation party. And now..." A bright light came from the odd white creature, along with a gust of air that made the papers fly everywhere. "You have been chosen! and now, it shall be yours- victory and glory." Excalibur exclaimed, turning into a sword.

"Victory!" Kid's face changed to awe, reaching for the sword.

"And glory!" Black Star had the same face as Kid, also reaching out to grab the sword.

"Now let's go! together!" The light coming off of Excalibur turned to look like some sort of wings.

Suddenly Kid and Black Star stick the sword back into the ground, like the way they found it. "Idiot! Who'd ever want you?!" Black Star sneered.

"You disgust me!" Kid sneered as well.

"Wait! Please wait! All right, fine! I'll lower those 1000 provisions to 800! but I definitely still want you to take part in the recitation party!" Excalibur tried to bargain.

"Anyone who can put up with him _is_ a hero, in sense." Black Star mumbled, eyebrows furrowed together.

"Nauseating!" Kid spit the words out.

"Oh My! So did you meet Excalibur?" The blue fairy the two boys met earlier appeared, looking at Black Star, who was carrying Kid through the water.

Kid and Black Star's faces suddenly changed into a facial expression identical to the fairy's earlier.

"Looks like they met him." The fairy said, watching them walk away.

**XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Black Star and Tsubaki were walking though the hallway. Seeing Kid with Liz and Patty, Black Star stopped, only to go and shake hands with Kid.

"We have fine partners, huh?" Black Star said when their hands clapped. "Mm-hmm." The reaper agreed.

Liz, Patty and Tsubaki looked at their partners, a little confused.

"Hey! The gang's all here." A voice said, coming towards the group.

"Soul!" Kid, Tsubaki, and Black Star all exclaimed.

"Are you all better already? The party just doesn't get started without you around." Black Star says while he fist pounds Soul.

"Yeah, thank you." Soul smirks.

Kid turns around, noticing some girls giggling in a huddle. "Hey Black Star, I get the feeling that people have been laughing at us for a while now."

The girls giggling started whispering, "Those two? They did it?" One of them asks. "Yeah." The other agrees, bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Hey Black star, Kid, come inside the classroom, quick." Maka's head pops out of the classrooms door.

Liz and Patty look at each other, while Kid and Black Star walk in the classroom.

The two students gasped, seeing the horrid sight in front of them. A huge shrine like sign was sitting in the middle of the classroom, with the words 'I'll be always waiting for you" on it. Underneath that were two white piece of cardboard with a red border around it. The names Black Star and Death The Kid were written in the boards. At the top of the boards was a picture of Excalibur with pink flowers surrounding it.

"Is he serious?" Black Star and Kid mumbled together.

"What is this?" Maka asked.

"Yeah, it's intense." Soul said, walking into the classroom.

Black Star and Kid stood there with the disgusted fairy face. "_Really_ obnoxious" Black Star mumbled.

"Nauseating" Kid shuddered.

*****End of flashback!*****

"And remember when Oxford went to go see him?" Black Star asked Kid.

"Ugh, don't even remind me." Kid said, looking up at the rest of the people who listened to his story. Looking around, he noticed something was missing. He blinked.

"Guys… where did the Fairy Tail people go…? Liz asked slowly.

"THEY STILL WENT TO GO FIND EXCALIBUR EVEN THOUGH I TOOK MY TIME TO TELL THEM MY STORY!?" Kid exclaimed.

Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Soul, and Maka all looked at the hysterical Kid and Black Star and sweat dropped.

**I Promise to be less of a lazy butt and update more often. Tell me what you think? Hate it? Like it? Want me to add something? PLEASE DO TELL.**


	6. Fairy Trips

Fairy Trips

**Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. My grandpa came to visit and I had to spend time with him. Also my birthday was the 19****th**** and I had to plan a party that was yesterday. So here is the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! No Fairy Tail or Soul Eater or any of the characters.**

Lucy skipped up the rocky path she was walking on with Levy, Gajeel, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Panther Lily, and Happy.

"Hey guys! I think this is it!" The blond called back to the rest of her friends, "It says here in the book that the cave Excalibur is found in is in a cave over the waterfall."

"Well let's go then! ONWARDS!" Natsu yelled, pointing up to the top of the waterfall.

"Baka! We can't all fly up like you and Happy can!" Lucy exclaimed to the fire mage.

"Fine... then climb!"

Lucy face palmed herself, too annoyed to even try to talk to the air head she had as a partner.

"Well obviously not all of us can fly here, and I highly doubt that anyone would want to climb up that rocky cliff, so I suggest that a few of us go on up and the rest can stay here. Understand?" Erza suggested, giving Natsu and Gray a glare to shut them up from any further arguments.

"Sounds great!" Levy exclaimed. "I think Lucy should go on up. She is the reason we came here in the first place." The bluenette threw Lucy a happy smile.

"Ayee sir! I should go to fly someone up." Happy raised his paw to volunteer himself.

"I will stay here to make sure no one attacks. You never know what people will try to do, especially to a Fairy Tail mage." Erza said, looking around the area to see if she could spot anyone lurking behind bushes or rocks around them.

"I'm going up with Luccyyy!" Natsu whined, dragging out Lucy's name in the process.

"Who said you could go Flame- Brain?" Gray yelled.

"I did! I _am _Lucy's partner, and I want to go. Have a problem Snow-flake?"

"You wanna go Bubblegum?!"

"It's salmon, Ice princess, or are you colorblind with those droopy eyes?"

"My eyes are just like yours Squinty eyes!"

Lucy looked back and forth at the budding fight. "Does Gray know that he practically just called himself Squinty eyes if he and Natsu have the same eye shape...?" The celestrial mage whispered to Levy, who was shaking her head in agreement.

A dark, scary aura suddenly filled the area. "Do I hear fighting over there?" A demon-like creature asked, setting its scary red eyes at the two fighting mages. Its voice was so low and scary that all even Death himself felt a little chill go down his back.

"N-n-n-no E-Erza, I-I was j-just talking to my b-best f-friend over here. R-right, G-Gray?" Natsu squeaked, scared for his life.

"R-right, f-friend. J-just having a f-friendly d-discussion, like f-friends always d-do." Gray stammered.

"Good." The 'demon' gave them a smile and turned back to face the rest of the group. Lucy, Happy, Natsu, Levy, and Gray will go on up. Me, Gajeel, and Panther Lily will stay down here."

"No way am I going up there with this pervert!" Natsu whined, pointing at the 'pervert'.

"I am not a pervert!"

"Oh yea? Well where are your clothes then?" The pink headed boy pointed down to Gray's chest.

"AHH! When did this happen!?" Gray scrambled around, trying to find and put on his clothes as fast as he could.

"Excuse me but did I just hear a complaint?" The red head asked, glaring at Natsu and Gray.

"NO! We are very happy to go with e-each other!" Gray and Natsu screamed in perfect unison.

"I'm sorry but shouldn't I stay here? There are already four people going. If you add me, that is five, and way too many. Shouldn't there be an equal amount of people up there in the cave and down here?" Levy asked, getting most of the attention off of the fight and now on to her question.

"Well Lucy is going because she understands the book and how to get to Excalibur. Not only that, she was the one who wanted to come up here in the first place. Happy is going to fly everyone up, and maybe even find a fish or two. Natsu obviously wants to go up there, and if he doesn't he will probably annoy the hell out of us staying here. Also he is Lucy and Happy's partner, so he wants to be there if they need help. Gray is going because I could never," she glares at Gray and Natsu, "break apart a friendship as good as those two." Gray and Natsu made a face at each other, looked back at Erza, and opened up their mouths, trying to protest, but Erza simply continued going and look back over to the small bluenette in front of her. "And Levy, I saw that gleam in your eyes earlier. You are a reader, you love learning new things. Who am I to stop you from this great adventure?" Erza winked at her little friend. "And besides, Gajeel, Panther Lily, and I can handle things down here ourselves."

Levy's face lit up as she quickly hugged Erza. "Thank you Er-chan."

Happy saw that their 'master plan' was done, so he quickly jumped into action. Unfolding his wings, he flew up in the air and hovered by Lucy's head. Sweeping down a bit lower, he wrapped his tail around her waist and started flying up. "Ouph, Luchy, you are really heavy." The cat moaned, struggling to fly up to the top of the waterfall.

"I am not heavy!" She screeched.

"If you keep yelling at me, I will lose concentration, and we both will fall!" The blue exceed said, trying to shut Lucy up.

After hearing the words the little blue cat said, Lucy crossed her arms over her chest and muttered "Stupid neko."

Happy dropped Lucy at the top of the waterfall, making sure she landed on her feet. He flew back down the waterfall, reaching the bickering Natsu and Gray. Pulling on Natsu's shirt, the blue cat started flying with Natsu in his clutches.

"Hey! No, I'm not done giving Gray a piece of my mind! Put me back!" The pink haired mage shuffled around in the little cat's hold, trying to get free.

"Silly Natsu, if I don't take you up now, Lucy will leave without you." Happy said, dropping Natsu next to the waiting blond.

"Hurry up and get Gray. I want to go already." Lucy wailed, a little mad she had to wait for her partners.

"Ayee! Lucy, you're scary! "The exceed whimpered, flying back down to get Gray.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXx xxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXxxXxXXX

Back on the ground below the waterfall, Erza and Gray were having a serious conversation.

"Now remember Gray, if anything happens, blow this whistle, okay? It came with an armor set, so I will be able to hear it from down here. I don't know what kinds of monsters lurk in this area and I don't want anything to happen. I don't like taking chances, especially in situations that I don't know what will happen. Promise me, okay?" Titania said, handing the ice mage a silver little whistle with a string attached to it, with an 'E' engraved on the side.

"Got it Erza. Don't worry; I'll keep that flame brain in check so he doesn't do anything crazy." Gray assured the red head while taking the whistle. Turning around and seeing that Happy was already there, Gray waved to Erza and grabbed the blue cat's tail.

After flying up the waterfall the third time that day, Happy dropped Gray next to the waiting mages.

"Took you guys long enough! Come on, let's go!" Lucy exclaimed, pointing her finger towards the entrance of the cave.

After a couple minutes of walking, Lucy stopped and started whining, "Natsuuu! My shoes are getting wet!" She pouted, sticking out her bottom lip while stretching out her partner's name. "Natsuuuu! Carry me!" Lucy wailed before jumping on the fire mage's back.

"Lucy, can't you walk yourself?" Natsu asked the blond on his back.

"No. My shoes will get dirty. Hurry up, Gray is getting ahead of us." Lucy tugged on Natsu's hair, making him go faster.

"Lucy, you are starting to get heavy." The pink haired mage complained before being shushed by the girl on his back.

"Natsu, do you see that up ahead? Gray, do you see that blue light?" Lucy asked, pointing at something glowing in front of them.

"Maybe it's fire!" Natsu yelled like a little boy on Christmas morning, and started sprinting towards the light with Lucy on his back.

"Come on guys! Wait up!" The ice mage called from behind them. Once he reached the pair, he realized that they were in a state of shock. "Guys… guys?" Gray asked, waving his hand in front of their face. After a couple tries of pushing, shaking, and snapping in their faces, they finally snapped back into reality.

"Gray, look. It's a… a…" Lucy muttered in awe.

"It's a fairy." Natsu finished for Lucy. "Do… do you guys think she has a tail?!"Natsu asked, thrilled to finally be able to find out the truth behind the guild's name.

"Baka! That doesn't matter right now. Maybe she can help us find our way." The blond mage hit Natsu on the head, annoyed at his idiocy.

"Umm, excuse me, but do you possibly have a tail?" Happy tugged at the helm of the little fairies dress, trying to get her attention.

The little blue fairy giggled before turning in a full circle, showing off the back of her body. "Did it look like I have a tail?" She asked, giggling to see a cat talk to her about a tail.

"Sorry for us bothering you," Gray started saying, and Lucy was happy someone was actually on task, "but do you know of any fairies that have tails?"

LUCYYY KICK! "Geez, sometimes I wish I had better partners then you idiots. What we really wanted to know is if you know the way to Excalibur?" The blond said, whipping her hands on her skirt.

The blue fairies face suddenly changed into an expression that looked utterly disgusted. Natsu whispered over to Gray, "Why does that face look so familiar? Remember for me?" Gray punched Natsu in the face and the two started to fight over Gray not being able to remember things for Natsu, and how much of an idiot he was. The little blue fairy pointing in a direction and flew off, with the disgusted face still etched on her face.

"Oh yea!" Natsu said, halting right in the middle of a fight and placing his fist in the middle of his palm, "I remember now! Didn't Kid and Black Star have the same look on their face when you found that book, Lucy." Natsu pointed at the yellow book that the celestrial spirit mage was currently holding. "So that must mean that we are heading in the right direction. Let's go!"

**So that was the story. Sorry it wasn't that great and uneventful but I realized that I wrote about 1,500 words and it seemed like a good place to stop. Also I felt bad to make you guys wait so long. Thank you so much for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites. You guys are the reason I keep on updating. 45 reviews and 57 followers, you guys are way too kind to me. So read it and I hope you like it!**

*****Also! I was thinking of writing a new story, an Ouran Highschool Host Club and Fruits Basket crossover. I know I have a habit of starting stories and not finishing them but I have a good feeling with this one. I also want to write a Ghost Hunt and Ouran Highschool Host Club crossover.*****


	7. Fairy and Excalibur

Fairy and Excalibur

**I am SOOOOO sorry it's been so long since I updated. I have been so busy, but it's finally summer so I can update more often. I understand if you guys hate me now, but thank you so much for all of those who patiently waited and followed, especially Berry9704! Well, here it goes.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail or Soul Eater at all! **

"There it is! The magical sword Excalibur!" The blond exclaimed, pointing at the glistering sword.

"Well come on! I wanna touch it!" The fire mage exclaimed and started running toward the rare object with the ice mage screaming in the background, "Hey, wait up! An idiot like you isn't great enough to touch a sword that heroic, it deserves someone like me!"

"Shut it, Snow Princess. If you're heroic, then I'm God! I'm leaving you behind if you don't hurry up!"

"Who you calling Snow Princess, Ash Brain?"

"Stripper!"

"Flame Head!"

"Ice Prick!"

"Squinty Eyes!"

"Snow Globe!"

"Guys shut up! Levy is trying to enjoy the moment here!" Lucy yelled at the two idiots who were glaring knives and daggers at each other.

"… Levy? Oh yea! Levy came with us too! I almost forgot." Natsu yelled, ecstatic that someone else will get to see him become a hero with the legendary sword.

"Oh yea, you guys run really fast. It took me a while to catch up to you guys, but then you stopped, thanks to that fairy." The bluenette shyly shrugged. "I'm just glad to be able to see this! Especially with Lu-chan."

"See! You idiots are ruining this special moment for Levy-chan!" Lucy yelled, hitting both the fire and ice mage on the back of their heads. Levy sweat dropped and stepped forward slowly, trying to calm her friend down. "It's okay Lu-chan. Let's just step back and take a deep breath okay. Come on, time to go see the sword!"

"Oh right! I completely forgot about that. You can try to pull out the sword first, since you are the main reason we came here." Lucy threw Natsu and Gray a terrifying glare, daring them to utter a word.

"S-sounds like a g-great idea L-L-Lucy. G-go ahead Levy." Gray stuttered.

Levy stepped forward, toward the shinning sword. She stopped for a second and noted everything that was happening. She ran her finger over the delicate hilt, tracing the patterns carved into the sword. She looked back behind her and smiled at Lucy, Gray, and Natsu, who were encouraging her to grab the sword. She turned back around and placed her hand on the hilt, slowly drawing it out of the ground. Before she even got the whole thing free, a blinding light shot from all around them. "What the…?" Levy mumbled while shielding her eyes.

When the light finally disappeared, the sword was gone, and instead a little white creature with a large top hat and a long cane stood in front of them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH What? Where did you come from?" Levy screamed, jumping behind Lucy and Natsu.

"Fool! Where did you come from?" The little white creature yelled, pointing his cane toward the mages.

"We came f-" Lucy was interrupted by the odd creature before she could answer his question.

"What name do you go by?" The white thing asked.

"My name is L-" And once more Lucy was interrupted.

"My legend begins in the 12th century. " He started.

"Umm…?" Levy looked at the thing, confused at his sudden outburst.

"My legend begins in the 12th century. Do you want to hear the heroic tale?' The creature demanded, pointing the cane toward Levy's nose.

"Ye-yes I woul-" Levy started but was cut off.

"Fool! Incidentally, if you wish to associate with me, there are 100 provisions I would like you to observe."

"1000?! Are you crazy?" Natsu yelled.

"You must first hear what these provisions are!" The creature continued on as though he was not interrupted, "My mornings begin with a cup of coffee. Do you know why?"

"Why?" Gray asked.

"Fool! Listen! My mornings begin with a cup of coffee! Nothing beats roasted tea in the morning." He paused for a dramatic affect. " Thus, my mornings begin with a cup of coffee." He exclaimed.

"But… tea is different from coffee…" Levy mumbled.

"Number one of the 1000 provisions I want you to observe. My mornings begin with a cup of coffee. Do not forget that! Let me show you something!" The white creature stuck out his cane with a little piece of paper taped on top of it. On it was a picture of a beautiful, busty brunette. And standing next to her is the white creature with three little white creatures underneath her. "They're obviously my family. A wonderful family it was."

"What do you mean 'was'?" Asked Gray, who was starting to get annoyed of the obnoxious creature.

A tear suddenly appear at the brim of the creature's eye as he started to speak, " It happened when I was still in my youth. The city grew wild, and the people lost hope and idly wasted time. And I was no exception. 'Someday I'll have enough money saved up to leave this city.'" The white creature imitated a girl's voice. "Thus, I began to watch the seven o'clock news religiously!"

"He doesn't make any sense." Lucy mumbled to Levy.

"Honestly! You don't seem to get it at all!" He turned around and pointed the cane at Lucy. "Number 58 of the provisions I want you to observe, do not talk to me while I am humming to myself. This is a very important provision. Understand?"

"I don't understand how your family has anything to do with news and how that has anything to do with you humming to yourself." Natsu scratched his head while trying to get a grip of what the creature was saying.

"FOOL! Humming and news programs share a tightly-knit connection! In short, it's a glass ensemble that cannot be planned using things like common sense or probabilities!"

"Obviously he doesn't have any common sense." Natsu said to Gray.

"Perhaps it should be called fate! Nay, this may have been an inevitable result produced by chemical changes, refinement, and thermoforming! Thus, I found myself carrying the fate of the troupe as I presented my dance before a capacity crowd at an opera house!"

"Opera house? Is this thing crazy?" Lucy asked Gray who simply shook his head, not understanding the white creature's way of thinking either.

"FOOL!" Suddenly the white creature froze, standing perfectly statue still.

"Hello? Umm excuse me?" Lucy took a step toward it.

"Maybe it'll move if I burn it with fire!" Natsu exclaimed, taking a big breath of air.

"Fool!" The creature struck Natsu's stomach with his cane making Natsu exhale all of his air. "One needs time to think! Rushing forward without considering things beforehand is the pinnacle of foolishness! Yes! My well-honed grey matter required time to think during that case, too!" The white creature struck a pose and started telling a tale, " It took place during the time in which I still called Baker Street home. 'Holmes. Have you figured anything out?' 'Of course I have, Watson. It appears that the perpetrator's depravity prevented us from seeing through the elementary trick used here.' 'Elementary?! But this room was locked!' 'Fool!' "Precisely, Excalibur. That line suits this situation perfectly.' 'Huh?' 'Now, tell us, Excalibur. Use your logic to solve this locked room trick and point out the killer.' 'It's quite basic, really. You could even call it the simplest of tricks. No, it might not be basic from the viewpoint of an ordinary person. Some may even feel it's a complicated, perplexing problem. However, that is only because things appear difficult on the outside, while, in truth, it's actually quite simple. No, that might not be the case, depending on the person, for the difference between simple and complicated is very delicate-' 'Okay, we understand, Excalibur. If you could just solve the case…' 'Fool! I know that fully well!' 'Okay, okay. Could you just explain the trick now?' 'The trick is so elementary that there is no need for an explanation!' 'Huh?!' 'And the killer is…is.. You.' 'Huh?!' Thus, the case was solved!" The white creature known as Excalibur explained to them the story of Holmes, Watson, the maid, the butler, and the dead woman.

"Are you sure it wasn't the butler with the knife?" Gray asked, face palming himself. "I just don't think the killer was Watson."

"In short, this fact leads to number 278 of the 1000 provisions I want you to observe, you must never use carrots in my meals." Excalibur continued.

"I don't like carrots either!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Silence! That is number 349 of the 1000 provisions I want you to observe, wasting food is bad. Meisters must eat everything, regardless of personal likes and dislikes! You must never speak with such selfishness again. Understood?"

"What in the world is a meister?" Levy asked.

"This guy is really starting to tick me off, yelling about nonsense and then calling us fools. Would he think we are fools if I burned him to a crisp? He talks so great about himself, let me fight him. Please?" Natsu turned to Lucy, begging her.

Excalibur stood still, finally speechless. "What do you mean you don't know what a meister is? Everyone knows what meisters and weapons are. Especially here, where people live near the DWMA. Why would you sought me out if you aren't meisters? Then if you aren't meisters you are but fools! A scrawny fool, a fool with a big temper, a fool who likes to strip and a fool who is a fatty."

"EXCUSE ME? Did you just call me fat?" Lucy exclaimed. "Natsu, you can burn him now!"

"Yoish! I'm all fired up! Fire Dragon R-" Suddenly a big booming noise came from outside of the cave, making everyone look up.

"Erza, Gajeel…"Levy whispered and everyone started running outside.

"Erza! Are you guys alright?" Lucy yelled, seeing the red-head get into fighting stance.

"About time you guys came out, this crazy guy just appeared and started attacking us." Gajeel growled.

"Crazy guy…?" Levy asked and to answer her question, a guy with brown messy hair, earrings, and metal piece on his nose jumped from behind a tree and smirked.

"Arachne wanted me to come get you. If you don't come with me, I will cut you up." His smirk grew and then his arm transformed into a chain saw-like weapon. Seeing the mages' reactions, he let out a gruesome laugh and twirled his bottle of alcohol.

"You think we are just gonna listen to a guy like you without a fight? You are one stupid guy." Gray laughed.

"I'm all fired up." Natsu's hand started to glow.

**Well, there it is. I hope you guys liked it! Remember to review and if you guys have any suggestions, I would love to hear them :). I'm so sad that they paused Fairy Tail. I hope they will start it up again soon! Alrighty.**


End file.
